


Sweet Embrace

by embermouse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, i want to die why did iw rite this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embermouse/pseuds/embermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and a stranger from the bar have some fun in a motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Embrace

"Mesa will make yousa feel real good..." He whispered into your ear, positioning himself above your enterance and glancing at you, waiting for approval.

You nodded slightly, covering half of your face with your hand in embarrasment. As he entered, you realized he was much bigger tha he looked and a small moan escaped your lips.

He began thrusting, causing you to moan more from the pleasure, you caught a glimpse of him smiling at that. "Does yousa like mesa cock?" He grinned and thrusted violently, making you moan louder.

After awhile of panting, moaning and thrusting, he thrust once more and releases into you, pulling out and lying next to you, both of you panting as he grinned at you once again,  _god did you hate that look on his face._

"Mesa had fun, Jar jar would do again." He rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, putting his clothes on and heading out of the door. That's the last you saw of him, but it was the best time of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kill me its 6am and I decide to write t h i s


End file.
